the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Under the Pale Moonlight
: "I don't know if you're the bity type or the type teen girls like but PLEASE get off!" : ―Peter Parker Continuing on his sixth arc, Spider-Man: "Under the Pale Moonlight" is the re-introduction of Morbius, the Vampire of Manhattan. Set on February Eighth, Peter continues juggling his crazy life while also struggling whether the gift he has is a curse or a blessing, because things aren't looking to good as usual. Background The Story A Helping Hand Peter, as usual, shows up to the F.E.A.S.T, Chinatown center however today (the 12th) is not one of his volunteer days which surprises Martin Li but he's proud. He quickly gets to work before school by washing dishes with Mr. Li until he checks his watch and exits, they talk a bit about his aunt May Parker and if she can get the job and he says that it's most likely. He then grabs the plates and brings it over to the clean dish area and through the door he spots a kid who he's been seeing around a lot, young Miles Morales and he's the only person at the building not eating the given breakfast. In response he makes Miles a rather large plate using what's left Miles doesn't accept it at first since he doesn't want to waste food when it could go to good people but Peter says that everyone there is the same at heart so he needs breakfast just as everyone, a thing he learned from his Aunt May. Miles and Peter then have a conversation and Miles opens up to him about his struggles academically and how he's trying to go to the private school Brooklyn Visions Academy but hasn't lucked out. Peter suggests talking to his teachers more as they are there to help before finishing their food and splitting up leaving F.E.A.S.T. Stromm's Class We then flash forward to Empire State University where Peter arrives at a normal time for once and participates in class, this makes him think, if he had used his abilities to web here would he have ran into villain trouble and not made it? Lunch Period Finishing his class, he does a quick delivery at Joe's Pizza then stops at a gas station for snacks only for two gunman to enter and begin to rob the place. He quickly puts his mask on but realizes people have seen his face and his identity would be given up if someone puts the clues together, thankfully however one of the gunman's masks is thrown off and lands near Peter so he puts it on over top (looking like the 616 Ricochet mask). He then proceeds to take out the gunman and grab a Gatorade and some earbuds since his were destroyed midst the battle. He tells the female cashier then he will return sometime with money as he doesn't have a lot right now as most go for rent and such. Stopping by May's Finishing his day at Empire State University, he stops by the Parker Apartment to check on his Aunt May and hangout since he doesn't get to a lot. He ventures into his old room checking it out (hey this is IBI, I just wanted to flex how hot it turned out and how I made it years ago for the Homecoming release and it's still good, I just added some posters for comics). Creature of the Night Continuing after his visit to his Aunt, he continues his shifts at Joe's Pizza then goes home changing into his pajamas for sleep only to notice a creature moving across the rooftops suspiciously and quickly, causing Peter to suit up. Peter finally stops him in Midtown to Times Square at a construction site and learns it's his old foe Morbius, the Vampire of Manhattan. The two quickly jump into battle and Peter gets an idea and goes onto the crane using it's many empty spaces to tie Morbius to the crane using thick webs, he then uses 'light webs' (webs that light up when desired) to burn him, he quickly breaks free and flees the scene as the crane moves. Peter lands next to Morbius who is climbing a building using his strength and agility and begins to make fun of him only to pause and notice the crane they were previously on move towards them taking out the floor they are next to. Peter quickly swings into action webbing Morbius to some rubble which would break his fall, but he's still overwhelmed as three girl workers who we're on the floor are falling at the same time, he gets a memory to when Peter had originally moved in with May and Ben and how Ben and him would play candyland and moneys in a barrel which gives him an idea. He begins to web two of the ladies together then hugs the final woman, he thrusts the web he was holding onto up and catches the two ladies now holding onto all of them at once and he swings down landing exhausted with them. Worst Avenger The first girl he webbed appeared to have broken her arm during the scene and civilians begin to get rowdy as Morbius makes his escape only to be grabbed and thrown down by Iron Man who clears the crowd and flies off with Peter as the proper authorities arrive. Peter is at first happy until he learns that the crane had fallen but thankfully Tony prevented it from hurting any civilians, they then go to an abandoned playground and talk and Tony tells Peter he is reckless and is disappointed with him heavily and Peter tries to defend himself but knows he is right. Tony leaves afterwards and Peter spends the last moments of the roleplay saddened as without Tony, so many people could have died and on his watch. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Mr. Negative Stories Category:Robot Master Stories Category:Morbius Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories